Rain
by Miss Soupy
Summary: [one shot] Roy is always at the mercy of the rain. Can a blue eyed mechanic change that? RoyWinry


A/N: This is my first submission, so go easy on me please! Just a little oneshot about Roy and Winry meeting on a rainy day

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

**

* * *

**

**Rain**

Roy Mustang hated the rain. Not only did its dampness make him relatively useless, but it always seemed to catch him unawares. No matter how hard he tried to be ready for it, the ability to outsmart the weather eluded him. He couldn't count the number of times he had been caught in the rain without an umbrella or hat to shield him. Numerous times he had taken extra precautions when there was barely the slightest chance of a sprinkle, only to find he had be cautions for naught, and once again was tricked by the weather. He imagined the Powers laughing at him then, seeing him once again be beaten, another trick played out to perfection. He would then scowl at the heavens, and feeling the stubbornness spark within him, decide to chance it.

He would show them, he would think to himself. _He_ would win in the end, _he_ would persevere. All his thoughts of triumph were dampened considerably when the very heavens themselves would open up and aim their wrath, it seemed specifically, at him. It was in these moments, while he was wet and his pride was wounded he would consider giving in to the inevitable; there was really no hope he could ever be the one to come out on top. Soaked through and shivering, he would look once more to the heavens, and with his eyes alone, relay to them that Roy Mustang never threw in the towel, and that one day he would be victorious.

Winry Rockbell didn't mind the rain. It wasn't her favorite type of weather, for it wasn't all that remarkable to look at, and she found it a bit untasteful how it rusted her precious metals. Winry was one who favored warm summer afternoons with crystal clear blue skies, a beautiful blue that matched her own lovely blue orbs. But, even if she didn't love the rain, she did understand its importance. She knew that without it, life would cease to exist. It nourished the earth, fed the crops that would in turn feed her. To her, it also served to cleanse, to wash away the garbage that built up in ones life. Yes, Winry was grateful for the rain, and because of her respect for it, she always took care to be prepared.

Before leaving home, she would look out her front window up at the sky and she would ask the heavens what it had in store for her that day. Perhaps it was luck, or maybe some kind of ingrown power to gage the weather, Winry didn't really know what, but she had never been caught unprepared. Her trusty pink umbrella was always there when she needed it most. The rain seemed to like Winry, and therefore left her untouched as it went about doing its job. For this she was thankful.

Roy should have known as he left his house that gloomy morning what his luck with the weather would evoke upon him as he left for work. He had been so busy that morning, he hadn't really had time to look outside, and upon hurrying out the door, he mused that the clouds weren't _that_ dark looking, and he could make it to work long before it would rain. Of course, this had to be an easy victory for the Powers, he not even putting up a fight as he walked briskly down the sidewalk. It wasn't entirely all Roy's fault of course, seeing as he was rather distracted, but that made it all the more fun to see him get caught.

It started out as a few meager drops; nothing to worry about really, Roy barely even noticed them. It wasn't until one rather large droplet landed squarely on his forehead and ran down into his eye did he begin to fear he had once again lucked out. Frantically, he searched for any means to protect himself from what he was sure would be coming, but as usual found none. Mind scrambling, he picked up his pace significantly in a last ditch effort to evade this well thought out trap enclosing around him.

The drops were coming down more frequently now, as if taunting him. He felt the cold _thump thump thump_ upon his hatless head, and to him it was jeering laughter. Roy, however, was rapidly approaching a busy intersection and saw with a jolt of triumph that he had the right away. His triumph was short lived however, for right when he stepped up to the corner the light changed. He had missed his turn.

As was her nature, Winry had looked out the window that morning and blue eyes met with dark, rain-filled clouds. Smartly, she put on her raincoat and galoshes and picked up her pink umbrella before heading out that morning to run some errands. Her trusty umbrella went unused for most of the morning, that is, until she stepped out of the hardware shop. The clouds hung heavy, full of rain, and she knew it was only a matter of minutes before they would relieve themselves. Thinking ahead, Winry readied her pink umbrella, just in time to see the first few drops fall from the sky. A pink shield was stretched out over her head, protecting her as she continued on down the street. She could hear the light pitter patter of droplets upon the umbrella's roof, and she was grateful she had been prepared. At least rain had a way of warning people below when it was ready to come down. Of course, that warning wasn't clear enough for everyone, but Winry was diligent and never second guessed nature.

As the blond walked leisurely down the sidewalk, she felt pity for those unfortunates running about with various objects, such as a newspaper or briefcase, being held over their heads in an attempt to stay semi-dry. It really was a shame to see nice, starchy, previously unwrinkled clothes positively shrivel as wet droplets stubbornly clung to the fabrics. Clucking her tongue, Winry hurried on down the sidewalk, avoiding various puddles that had started to collect. Up ahead she saw the intersection, and at the corner was a very familiar looking, yet very slumped back.

Roy let his shoulders droop sadly. A car whizzing by splashed his already wet form before he could move back to a safe distance. He uttered a string of curses at both the driver and himself, or perhaps just at everyone in general. Putting a hand to his head, he ran it down his damp hair, a miserable frown on his face. A shiver ran down his head to the base of his spine, and he stubbornly ignored it. Not like there was anything he could do about it anyways.

As he stood there dripping, Roy calculated his success rate of making it across unharmed without waiting for the light when a miraculous thing happened. He just stood there, idly scratching his head, when he sensed something was missing. It took him a moment to pinpoint it, but finally it hit him: he no longer felt the rain. But how could this be? It was obviously still raining out, as he could clearly see the fat droplets fall and hear them hit the ground with a soft _splat_. Experimentally, he waved his hand about over his head, and when he still felt nothing, looked up.

A bright pink color met his eyes, and he blinked in confusion, a look of puzzlement gracing his handsome features. He looked at the large umbrella that hung before him, blocking the rain, and for a split second thought perhaps he was just hallucinating. When a small giggle was heard, his mind snapped to the conclusion that he was indeed perfectly sane, and someone stood next to him. Lowering his gaze, he glimpsed the umbrellas handle, and following it down saw a hand, then an arm, up to a shoulder, blonde hair, and finally, a bright smiling face.

"Now Colonel," she spoke, amusement lacing her voice, "I would have thought _you_ of all people wouldn't be caught by the rain. I thought you were cleverer than that."

Her eyes sparkled up at him full of laughter, and for a moment Roy was able to forget how wet and miserable he had just been. A nervous hand scratching his wet head brought him back to reality however and he made a face. "I was a bit…distracted…this morning, that's all," Roy replied, hoping to find some sort of excuse for his predicament.

The corner of Winry's mouth was pulled into a smirk, one that even Roy, who was famous for his smirks, could appreciate. At that moment, Roy knew he was caught. Caught by the rain, and caught now by this young bright eyed girl. He hated to rely on others, but now he needed her, and she knew it.

"Well, there's no helping that now," Winry spoke, a commanding tone in her voice. "Come on, let's get you to headquarters where hopefully its dry."

Once the road was clear, the two made their way across, walking side by side, one with a lost look about him, the other with a smirk and head held high. Safely standing at the opposite side, Winry paused and gestured the umbrella towards Roy, who looked down in confusion.

"Here, you take the umbrella; my arm is getting tired of holding it up so high."

With a slight nod, Roy did what he was told, yet again relinquishing authority to the girl, and held the umbrella up over them both. When he was settled, he looked down at her expectantly. Giving him a smile in thanks, she took hold of his arm and ushered him forward. Roy felt caught once again upon feeling her small arm wrap around his. He had been surprised once again, with an intimate touch of all things! To his horror, he felt his cheeks heat up ever so slight by this little action, and he quickly glanced down at the girl to make sure she hadn't seen. What he found was astonishing: her cheeks betrayed the faintest hint of a pink hue. This made him feel slightly better, made him feel more powerful than he had a second ago. Neither she nor the rain was as invincible as they wanted people to believe. The rain could be defeated by a man-made device and she could be defeated by a handsome face.

And then it hit him. He had defeated the rain by nothing less than a miracle. This lively girl next to him had appeared right when he needed her the most. She was the miracle he had been waiting for through his long drawn out battle against nature. Roy was warmed on the inside. Because of this woman's kind actions, he no longer felt defeated.

As the two walked on, Roy could see the rain was loosing its strength, the drops fell fewer and slower, as if in a retreat. A look of triumph passed over Roy's face and he leered at the breaking clouds. Finally he had won. Nearing the building, the rain sputtered out its last few drops before quitting altogether. The clouds, now lighter, broke apart and sunlight streamed down to give a soft light to the watery world. Both Winry and Roy looked up at the sun streaked sky, their bodies huddled close together under the lone umbrella.

Looking down at the blondes upturned face, the way her hair shown golden in the soft rays of the sun and how her eyes sparkled in the light, Roy could only describe her as beautiful.

"I guess we won't be needing the umbrella anymore," she spoke softly while meeting his eyes. Roy gave her a genuine smile. "No, we won't." He folded up the umbrella and handed it back to her. As he did so, their fingers brushed each other lightly, and Winry returned his smile, her face flushed. The moment was brief, but it touched Roy at his core and he knew he would never forget that moment.

"Its funny," Winry spoke, "I thought it was supposed to rain all day. But I'm glad it didn't."

Roy nodded, and as he looked on her face, he couldn't help himself. "The sun suits you," he uttered oh so quietly, yet so truthfully.

Winry looked up at him puzzled by his statement. He merely shrugged and looked at the sky with a strange knowing look in his eyes. "Thank you for coming to my rescue."

Winry's face relaxed a little. "It was nothing, I'm glad to help."

As Roy moved towards the door to his building he paused. Turning halfway to face her, his voice soft and sincere, he spoke. "Thank you, for being my miracle…Winry." And then he was gone, leaving Winry alone to stare dumbly at the door he left through. Regaining herself, she shook her head, he lips quirked into an unmistakable smile.

"Anytime Roy, anytime."

* * *

A/N: Comments are much appreciated and I hope this story was at least a little entertaining Thanks for reading! 


End file.
